This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Rhode Island College students and faculty within the Chemical Dependency &Addiction Studies (CDAS) Program will conduct an investigation of an Internet-based training modality for addictions counselors. Despite government initiatives to translate evidence-based research to substance abuse treatment context, transmission of research to practicing professionals has been limited. Studies found that one-third of counselors working with addicted individuals may not have any experience with substance abuse specific training. The majority of behavioral health practitioners have infrequent experience with continuing education events that serve as the primary modality for transmission of addiction information. Continuing education conferences have not impacted on the practice of treatment providers. Therefore, addiction research remains largely isolated from providers it is intended to inform. Barriers to training were time commitments, inadequate financial resources, and inconvenient training locations. Although some internet-learning addiction education programs exist, none addresses the evidence-based treatment of individuals with co-occurring addiction disorders and medical problems. This on-line coursework would help bridge the gap between knowledge of effective treatment in research to actual practice in the community [unreadable]a priority identified by the Institute of Medicine. The Internet-Based Addiction Counselor Education Study (IBACES) will: 1) implement a pilot demonstration of an Internet based program for training CDAS student, with later generalization to community-based practitioners 2) disseminate current knowledge about the Addiction Counseling Competencies of Professional Practice and examine their impact on State Certification for Chemical Dependency Counseling 3) conduct a randomized controlled trial to measure knowledge transfer and preparation using the Internet. The on-line coursework in our study (Internet-Based Addiction Counselor Education Study) would help to bridge the gap between knowledge of effective treatment in the research world to actual practice in the community. Additionally, the research focus groups currently being undertaken will hopefully increase understanding of the impact of addiction recovery support services upon existing health programs. Based on the research being done, presentations related to addiction recovery will be made to key groups associated with the Rhode Island Department of Health (at their request) especially relating to HIV/AIDS and Hepatitis C during 2011.